When Darkness needs to see the light
by Jademoto
Summary: JadenxOc some slight rape, and M rated scenes in chapters...Jaden yuki is a vampire.Some JadexTennor later too.
1. Darkness, Is that you?

Darkness: Back off…*Chazz stepped towards her, her eyes flashed a deadly red at Chazz*Chazz: Wow your pretty…*Jaden looked at what was happening. He saw the blonde stare at Chazz with a deadly look*Jaden: Darkness? …

_***Flashback***_

_**Jaden: Huh?*he saw a girl his age (5 to 6 years old) with blonde hair wearing all black silk and leather she was crying he walked over to her*what's wrong…Darkness: No one likes me…Jaden: Why? Darkness: Because to them people I'm a monster...Jaden: I don't think you're a monster…Darkness: You don't? …Jaden: Yep…I'm Jaden…Darkness: I'm Darkness…**_

_***End of flashback***_

Jaden: Chazz get away from her…Chazz: Oh who cares about you Jaden… the Slifer slacker…*Stinging and burning sensation came across Chazz's face*Darkness: Oh who gives a crap about you Chazz!*Chazz had a bright red hand mark with also claw marks on his face. Darkness stormed off from Chazz*Jaden: Darkness…* She stopped and turned her head slightly and winked then walked off*

Later that day…

Darkness: What a beautiful sight…*someone grabs her waist and covers her mouth, she bit the person's hand and screamed*Jaden!Jaden please help me!Please help me Jaden!*She couldn't scream anymore her throat was hurting her the person clasped his hand over her mouth again, she tried to pull out a item out of her pocket but she dropped it when the person threw on to the bed and then she saw who it was…Chazz, He smirked and kissed her forcefully she whimpered when Chazz started licking her chest. The door opened and she saw Jaden, Chazz looked at Jaden then continued his assault on Darkness. Jaden's eyes stung with rage Darkness saw it and whimpered as Chazz continued*Jaden: Chazz!Get off of her!*His eyes turned red and grew fangs; he kicked Chazz off of her*Chazz: She must see the light…*He was brainwashed, Jaden looked at Darkness she shaking and shivering Jaden saw her breath through her panting*Darkness: Jaden…*Jaden sat down on the bed and held her she started to calm down. There was a knock on the door* : Miss. Wheeler you have visitor…*A tall slender and muscular man with brown hair that reached his shoulders and icy blue eyes came in with a women with long black hair that draped over her shoulders and the back of her hair reached the back of her knees and had icy blue eyes that were softer than the man's eyes*


	2. Uncle Yugi's and Darkness is kidnapped

Darkness: Uncle Seto* she slowly got up wobbling trying to stand Jaden helped her over to her uncle and aunt*Mia: Darkness what happen to you…Jaden: A classmate named Chazz was sent after her by Sartorius and if I wasn't here soon enough he would've done serious damage to her…Seto: Thank you for protecting my niece…*Mia hugs Darkness*Mia: Where did your millennium rod go?!Darkness: I-I dropped it when he threw me onto the bed…Seto: It's not safe with Sartorius here…Come on Darkness…Darkness: But uncle Seto what about Jaden he has the power of the supreme king and he is like me a vampire…Seto: Okay and Jaden…*When they started walking Darkness fell over she was still shaking violently Jaden picked her up bridal style to the helicopter. There was a girl who looked like Seto but had her bangs fall over one eye and her hair were tied back into a pony tail*Darkness: Starlite…Starlite: Hey cousin…* they took off in the helicopter, then when they back to the airport they took a limo to a kame game shop where they were in domino city*Mia: Darkness and You're going to stay at Yugi's house because Joey and Tetra won't be back for a week…Darkness: Alright thanks again…*They walk in*Jade: Darkness!And Jaden!* Two people comes down the stairs*Yugi: Nice to see you again Jaden…Kira: Darkness are you okay?!*Jaden looks at Darkness she was paler than usual her eyes dimmed*Jaden: Darkness when have you fed?Darkness: 3 weeks…*a sweat drop appeared on Kira and Jaden's head*Kira: Well you need to feed…Jaden: Your body needs the blood because your body is now feeding on your own blood…*Jaden sets Darkness on the couch* Yugi: We keep a few bottles of blood around for when Joey and Tetra come over…* Yugi and Jaden walk upstairs to the kitchen and to get the blood, they hear a scream *Jaden: Darkness!*they run down stairs to find Kira and Jade on the ground*


	3. Who is Blood?

Darkness: Let me go!*Chazz took her into abandoned house he kissed her again. Burning tears rolled down her face as Chazz's hands wondered in forbidden place. Then sooner did she realize Chazz was inside of her. Now pain struck her body*Chazz: You must see the light…Darkness: Well sorry…I'm with the Darkness!* she kicked him out of her it hurt but she got up straightened out her dress and pulled her underwear up and ran out, she stumbled she ran into a familiar face she looked up to see a man with soft hazel brown eyes and long white hair that was tied up in a ponytail, he looked concerned about something*Ryou: Darkness I heard a scream…was that you?!*her vision was getting fuzzy with blackness she tried to blink it away but it got worst then she passed out in Ryou's arms he picked her up and called Yugi*Yugi: Yes Ryou!Ryou: Darkness is right here with me…Yugi: Ryou what happened to her, did she tell you what happened!?Ryou: She passed out when she ran up to me and she was apparently screaming in the old abandoned house she was shaking violently from what I know…Yugi: I'll meet you there!_***Few minutes later***_Yugi: Darkness…*Jaden looked at her*Jaden: Darkness are you okay?* the blonde haired girl opened her eyes to reveal demonic red eyes. She pushed him out of the way and hissed at him*Darkness: _**Leave me the hell alone**_!*She ran off*Jade: Was that just now…Tennor: Blood?! Tulip: Yeah that was… we're in big trouble. Jaden: What do you mean we're in trouble and who is this Blood person? Tulip: Well it's hard to explain because you've been not around for quite a while Jaden. See the thing is millenniums ago these items were made. Millennium items and each of them were kept by priest and priestesses, kings and queens and daughter and sisters but the people who were in possession of them their spirits were trapped inside that item. Darkness is in possession of the millennium rod an item that held her Yami which is her altered ego, Blood. Blood was good until bloodlust came after her and made her evil. Jaden: So wait there is an evil spirit that is control Darkness. Jade: Yep and the bad part about it is if she comes face to with Raven.* a sweat-drop fell from all of their heads* Yugi: Last time that happened domino city almost became a junkyard. Tennor: So we have to find her before she sees Raven.


End file.
